iDon't Know If I Love You
by cdthedude
Summary: Freddie and Carly have recently started dating again. But what happens when Freddie's heart tells him that he doesn't love her? Seddie!
1. Don't Argue with Your Heart

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic and it's totally Seddie :) I've been thinking of making one for a little and have finally gotten around to it. Please review! I'd like to update, but I don't want to continue if you guys don't like it! Well here it is. Enjoy!**

**I so own iCarly. Just kidding! Don't sue me Dan!  
**

Freddie's POV

I'm standing in my room trying to pick out a shirt for my date with Carly. We just got back together about a week ago and I've never been happier. I guess. No, I absolutely have never been happier...*sigh* the words just...don't seem true.

"No.." I shake the thoughts out of my head and continue preparing for my date. I look at the clock and discover that it's almost 7.

"Oh man I'd better go," I say to myself and grab a shirt and quickly put it on as I make my way to the door.

After I'm all dressed and ready to go, I knock on Carly's door and she answers a few seconds later.

"Hey Freddie! You look great," she says with a smile.

"Thanks Carly," I say, matching her smile. "You ready?"

"Ya just let me grab my purse."

"K."

At this point I notice Sam's passed out on the couch. I chuckle to myself at this.

_Ah typical Sam, _I think to myself, watching her in her deep slumber, silently observing the beautiful blonde curls cascading over her soft-

_No, stop it. You're dating Carly. _I shake my head, pushing the thoughts of Sam out of my head.

_Oh stop kidding yourself. You don't love her. _A voice in my head says.

_Yes..I do! I...love her._

_Oh stop trying._

_Stop trying what?_

_Trying to argue with your heart._

"K, Freddie let's go!" Carly snapped me out of my mental argument.

"Oh..um ok!" I say, walking with her out the door, trying to make sense of what had just happened in my mind.

* * *

Later that evening at the Cheesecake Warehouse...

"I still can't get enough of the size of these cheesecakes!" Carly says, giggling.

"Haha me neither," I say, smiling, but my mind is elsewhere and Carly could tell.

"Freddie? Are you ok? You seem a little distant." She says, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh..ya I'm fine." But she still looked concerned. "Really! I'm fine."

"Ok..."

But I didn't hear her. I was too busy thinking about what the voice in my head said earlier.

"_You don't love her." "Trying to argue with your heart."_

There's no way that was my heart talking...right? I'm so confused...

* * *

Sam's POV

I stirred from the sound of the door closing in Carly's apartment. I yawn and glance at the clock. It reads 7:06. Carly and Fredward must be on their way to their date. _Carly and Fredward. On a date. _I can taste bile just thinking about it. A wave of sadness with a hint of jealousy came over me. But I quickly get over it. _I don't know why I feel like that. I suppose it's just because they've always seemed like..like brother and sister I guess. Oh whatever. I mean, what do I care what the nub does with his life? I've never cared before. Why start now? _

*rumble* _Oh? My stomach's growling. _

I get up to raid the Shay's fridge. _Hopefully they have some ham. Mmmm..._

After looking around, all I find is some leftover pizza. Still good. I heartily take some bites of the cold pepperoni pizza. Mmm it feels good to have some food in my stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer screamed as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Whoa whoa what's going on Spence?" I say with a chuckle.

"I built an automatic pillow fluffer, and I kinda gave it too much juice and it's squeezing everything!" Spencer said, frantically running around trying to think of a solution.

"Wow, Spencer." I say and start laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ya hilarious." He said, unable to resist grinning.

I grin back at him, letting out one final chuckle.

"Oh, hey did Carly and Freddie leave for their date?" Spencer asked, pulling out his toolbox.

"Uh, ya I think so." I say, once again feeling a wave of sadness and jealousy. This time it doesn't go away so quickly. _Ugh, what is up with me? I shouldn't be feeling like this. Especially not over that...nub. That nub who...who's so..cute...and has those deep thoughtful brown eyes... No! No no no! I...I can't. _*sigh* ..._I've had feelings like this for a while now...but I decided to just wait it out and let the feeling fade...hasn't been working out. I just need to face it...I like Fredward Benson..._

"...and that's when my new goldfish Dippy died." Spencer was sprawled out on the couch apparently telling me something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Oh, ya that stinks...man." I say, pulled out of my thoughts.

"Ya...I loved that little guy..." Spencer started tearing up and I couldn't help smiling and, at least for the moment, forgetting about Fredward and my feelings for him...

**So how was that? It's not that long but hey it's my first fic gimme a break! :P Well R&R and I'll try to update soon (if you guys like it)**


	2. Listen to the Cliche

**A/N I was gonna write this Saturday afternoon since I just got back from football practice and I'm a bit tired, but I got an urge to write so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Freddie's POV

"...and that's when the fish hit him!" Carly said, giggling while we walked home from our date.

"Oh ha ha that's funny..." I say, my mind still elsewhere.

"Freddie, what's been up with you lately? You don't seem yourself." Carly said, studying me with a concerned look.

"Oh. Carly I'm fine, just feeling a little..under the weather." I lie.

"Well okay if you say so." Carly said, unconvinced.

We enter the Bushwell lobby and head to the elevator, ignoring Lewbert's yells. A few minutes later we get to the doors to Carly's and my apartment.

"Well, Carly, I had fun." I say, facing her.

"Thanks, me too. Love you." She says with a smile and grabs my hand.

"Love you too." I say, matching her smile.

_Liar. _The voice in my head returns.

My smile falters but I do my best to keep up the facade.

She leans and closes her eyes and I do the same, unable to keep myself from feeling a little uncomfortable. We kiss for a few seconds. I might as well have been kissing a stuffed animal. I felt nothing. There was one time I kissed her where I felt something a little, but I think that was because she had just eaten a spicy burrito.

_Ever wonder why you feel nothing? Strange, hmm? _

_Well...I..never feel anything when I kiss people... _I reply to the voice in my head.

_Oh shut up. I know you know you've kissed someone and felt a lot more than nothing. _

"Uhh, Freddie?" Carly said, waving her hand in front of my face. Apparently I had been staring blankly at the wall.

"Huh? Oh um, well see ya tomorrow, Carly." I say with a quick hug and open the door to my apartment.

"Oh. Okay see ya, Freddie." She replies and opens her door as well.

When I close the door behind me, I lean my back into it and slide unto the floor, my head in my hands.

* * *

Carly's POV

I shut the door behind me, unsure of what to think of the last 2 hours. Freddie looked like his mind was somewhere else all night. Then a few minutes ago I kissed him and he looked blankly at the wall behind me. What do I make of that? Along with Freddie seeming so distant, I don't "feel" anything when we kiss. I kinda did when we dated the first time, but then I only liked him because he saved my life...

_Well I'd better get ready for bed. _I thought to myself. Looking around the apartment, I notice Spencer's sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep and snoring. I can't help but smile as I head upstairs.

Sam's POV

I had made sure that I left Carly's place before they got home. Whenever I see them together I feel a dull throb in my chest and my eyes feel tears approaching. But being Sam Puckett I push the tears back back and get myself away from Fredlumps with some excuse. Out of sight, out of mind. Too bad that saying is bogus. I didn't need to see Fredward to be thinking about him. But there was no way I would get him anyway. He's dating the girl of his dreams.

*sigh* I close my eyes and try to push the thoughts away. I glance at the clock and see it's getting late. Better go to bed. School tomorrow. _Ugh._

* * *

The next day—Sam's POV

First period was agonizing. Right now I'm swapping books at my locker.

"Hey Sam." Fredward said as he did his combination on his locker.

I cracked a small smile, happy because of his presence. "Hey, nub. What's up?"

He rolls his eyes at the name and says "Nothing much."

"Ya, same." I say and a book falls out of my locker.

"Oh, I got it." Fredward said and bent down to grab it and handed it to me, our hands slightly overlapping on the bottom of the book.

All of a sudden my fingertips feel a warm, tingling sensation and I look into his eyes...those deep brown eyes... "Uh, th-thanks Freddocini." I say, mentally kicking myself.

_Stuttering now? Really? _

He smirks and raises an eyebrow, noticing the slip and says "Having trouble speaking today, Puckett?"

"Clamp it, Benson." I say, accompanying the comment with a thump on the forehead.

"Ow!" Fredward says, rubbing his forehead.

I smirk, but can't help but feel a little guilt.

*Rinnnng*

"Oh, that's the bell. Bye, Sam."

"Later, nub." And that's when I realized something. "Hey Fredlumps, where's Carly?"

"Oh. She's sick today."

"Oh. That's too bad. Hope she gets better." I say and start walking away, unable to keep a smile from crossing my lips.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Sam's walking away and I catch myself staring. The pain in my head has gone away, but the tingling in my fingers remain. Every time we touch I get the strangest sensation in the part of my body she touched.

_Do you get that when you touch Carly? Hmm? _The voice is back.

_Well...no._

_Mmhmm. Why don't you wake up and listen to the cliché. Follow your heart._

I'm at a loss. I forget that I'm about to be late and lean back into the lockers, conflicted.

**

* * *

There ya go! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and a thanks to the guys who gave me reviews. Thanks alma, Dasiyfan9, CandyHardyCenaHale, abracadabra94, Mari13ssa, Kpfan72491, and Chasefan. I love getting feedback :) Well I might start another chapter tomorrow afternoon and have it up by Sunday but it all depends. Well R&R and have a good weekend! :)**


	3. A Plan

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the favoriting and reviewing if you did! I just went to the mall and movies and saw Inception. Awesome movie! How many of you would agree? If you've seen it, then you probably do agree. Haha ;) well I said last chapter that this would probably be up Sunday afternoon, but I got home, had nothing to do, grabbed my laptop, and typed away. So anyway, enough rambling. Here's the latest chapter!**

**O btw, I don't own iCarly. I've sent like twenty emails trying to negotiate a co-ownership with Dan, but he hasn't replied. Eh he's probably just busy.  
**

* * *

Freddie's POV

I'm on my way home from school with a lot on my mind. What I've come to realize is that I don't have feelings for Carly like I thought I did. I chased her for years waiting for the day when she'd fall for me, and now that the day's come and we've gone out, I realize that I don't love her...

_Hate to say I told ya so._

_Oh shut up._

Basically, I've come to two conclusions. One, like I said, I don't love Carly; and two, however unlikely it is that she feels the same, I...like Sam Puckett...

I arrive at my door and hesitate to knock on Carly's. I've decided to break up with her, but I'm not sure how to do it. Suddenly Carly's door swings open.

"Oh, hey Freddie. I was just about to knock on your door." She says with a smile.

"Oh, well I just got here," I say with a forced smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, ya. I just had a small cold. It's pretty much gone now."

"Oh, well that's good. Uh, Carly? Can we talk?" I ask, a bit nervous.

"Um, sure. What about?" She asks, a little concerned.

I notice, out of the corner of my eye, Spencer across the room making an oddly shaped sculpture. "Uh, can we go up to the studio?"

"Ok..." She says and we walk across the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm so glad school's over. I decided to walk over to Carly's place since I haven't seen her in a couple days regardless of the fact that seeing her and Fredward together makes me feel horrible. _I don't need to stay long. Just see how Carly's been, get something to eat, and either go or nap on the couch. Who knows? Maybe Fredlumps won't be there._

I get to Carly's door and let myself in. I notice Spencer building a sculpture that looks like nothing I've ever seen before. Can't say the dude's not original.

"Hey, Spence. Carly home?" I ask.

He looks my way and says, "Oh, hey Sam. Carly's upstairs with Freddie." And with that I felt my heart sink.

_It's alright. You're already here, might as well see how she's doing._

With that, I headed upstairs, hoping I don't walk in on something I don't want to see.

* * *

Freddie's POV

We got up to the studio and Carly turned around to face me.

"Ok, Freddie. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Carly...this last week has been great, but...after dating you for these past few days, I realized that I just want to be friends. I want to break up." I say, glad to get it off my chest, but also worried at what her response will be.

* * *

Carly's POV

He's...breaking up with me? Well, I guess I sorta saw this coming with how he was acting and all, but it still caught me by surprise. I feel a little sad that he's breaking up with me, but...for some reason I'm ok with it. I've started to realize that I will only ever like Freddie as my friend.

"Oh..well this is unexpected.." I notice the worried expression on his face and put my hand on his shoulder and tell him, "I think you're right. I think it would be best if we were just friends." He relaxes with a relieved expression on his face and I say, "So...you wanna...grab a smoothie?"

He's about to reply when he receives a text. He pulls out his phone and reads the screen for a couple seconds and says, "Oh that would've been cool but my mom just texted me about my...tick bath..." At that I let out a small chuckle. He sighs, half smiles, and says, "Maybe later, Carly. See ya."

"K, bye." I say as he's walking out. He gives a small wave and leaves. I stand around for a few seconds then decide to try out Expert on Violin Hero.

* * *

Sam's POV

I walk up the stairs to the studio and find the door open. I can hear Carly and Fredward's voices. Naturally I eavesdrop.

"...to be friends. I want to break up." _Wait, is that Fredhead's voice? _My heart jumps at the possibility.

"Oh..well this is unexpected.." _There's Carly's!_

I take a peek inside and see Carly put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're right. I think it would be best if we were just friends." Carly says. My heart is pounding.

"So...you wanna...grab a smoothie?" I immediately go on alert, ready to dash so they don't catch me listening in. I hear Fredward's phone go off, see him check it, then say, "Oh that would've been cool but my mom just texted me about my...tick bath..." I chuckle at this. "Maybe later, Carly. See ya." I hear this as I dash to the stairs.

When I get downstairs, Spencer is gone. _He's probably in the bathroom. _I didn't bother waiting to find out. I quickly make my way out the door and head home, very happy about what I had heard.

* * *

The next day—Freddie's POV

I'm at my locker getting my books ready to go. I'm a little early and neither Carly nor Sam are here yet.

"Hey, Freddie." I turn and see Gibby passing by.

"Hey Gibby, can we talk for a sec?" I ask.

"Sure, Freddie. What do you wanna talk about?" I signal him to follow me around the corner.

"Last night I broke up with Carly." He gives me a surprised look. "I just realized that I only liked her as a friend."

"Ah that's tough. But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, because, along with Spencer, you're my one of my best guy friends, and talking to Spencer about this would be weird. But anyway, another thing I realized is that I...I'm in love with another person."

"Really? Who?" He asks with a curious look.

"...Sam." I say.

He looks a little surprised and says, "Really? Wow."

"Ya, man. What should I do?"

* * *

Jonah's POV

It's another lame day at school. I'm walking through the hallway and see Freddie grabbing books from his locker. I let a scowl cross my lips. Ever since that day when the iCarly gang _wedgie bounced_ me, I've hated them. Then I see Gibby walk by and say hi and Freddie stops him and asks him something. He then signals Gibby to follow him around the corner. Mildly interested, I sneak over to do some eavesdropping.

"Last night I broke up with Carly." I hear Freddie say. _Hmmm._ I'm now slightly more interested.

"Ah that's tough. But why are you telling me this?" Then Freddie says something about guy friends that I don't care about. But the next sentence really piques my interest.

"But anyway, another thing I realized is that I...I'm in love with another person." _Well isn't this interesting?_

"Really? Who?" _Yes, Freddie. Who?_

"...Sam." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. _Sam? Well this _is _quite interesting...Hmmmmm..._

I no longer had any feelings of that sort for Sam. But I still hated her and the rest of the iCarly gang. Gibby says something after that, but I'm already walking away, my devious mind thinking up a plan...a great plan...a plan...of revenge.

**

* * *

Oooooo what's Jonah up to? So how'd you like that chapter? Lemme know in ze review section!**

**I've been updating daily for these three chapters, and I'd like that to be the case for the ones to follow. School starts in a week and I don't know if I can, but I'll try to crank out chapters on top of school AND football practice. We'll just have to wait and see! Well I'll try to get one out by tomorrow night but if I can't, sorry! Haha oh, and thanks for your reviews ****Totaldramaactress334, Kpfan72491, abracadabra94, and KWilson!  
**


	4. The Slip and Emails

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews for the last chapter! I was gonna start and do half of this tonight and finish it off tomorrow, but I just got carried away with my typing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**After this chapter, I'm gonna stop being redundant. For the final time for this story, I do NOT own iCarly.**

* * *

Freddie's POV

It's after second period and I'm switching out my books. Asking Gibby for advice was a bust. All he said was, "Just follow your heart, man." Then took off his shirt and went to class.

"Hey, Fredward." I turn to see Sam working the combination on her locker and open it up.

"Hey, Sam." I reply, trying to act nonchalant even though I am happy that she's here.

"What's up, nub?"

"Nothing, just getting ready for class. Hey, did Carly tell you-"

"Ya, she told me you guys broke up. She didn't have to, though. Word about it is spreading quickly here." She says, and I detect the faintest smile touch the corner of her lips. When you look at her beautiful face as much as I have been, you begin to notice very subtle things.

"Wow, already?" I say, only a little surprised.

"Yup. Practically _everybody _knows now."

"Well, that happened faster than I thought." I say, turning back to my locker to finish grabbing books.

"Ya." She says and does the same.

At that moment Carly walks up to her locker and begins swapping books.

"Hey, Carls." Sam says, still looking in her locker.

"Hey, Carly." I say, feeling a little awkward. We hadn't exactly talked much since the breakup last night.

"Hey, guys." She says.

The bell rings and we close our lockers and head to class.

* * *

Jonah's POV

It's third period which is computer class for me. Since this morning, my plan has been coming together in my head. In order for it to work, however, I am going to need the help of a computer nerd who also hates the iCarly gang. I have just the person. I go to Yahoo! Mail and click the "new" button. In the address field, I enter "". I begin writing my message.

_Yo, Nevel. You wanna stop iCarly right? Well I kno just the thing. I go to skool with the iCarly ppl and I know a way to make them stop doin iCarly. I happen to know that Freddie _likes _Sam. And I'm prety sure Sam likes him back. I just need u 2 do that thing I herd you did with Shelby Marx, where u made it sound like Carly and Sam planned on tacklng Shelby's g-ma. Exept make two recordings. 1 of Freddie tellin some1 that he doesn't like Sam/hates her/will never like her, whatev. Then I'll play the recordings in a room nxt to Freddie and again for Sam so they both think tht the other hates them or something. Well, hit me up. Lemme kno if ur interested._

I clicked "send". I'm not positive that my plan will stop iCarly, but it will probably hurt Freddie and Sam; and that's all I want.

* * *

Sam's POV 3:09 PM

I'm walking home with Freddocini and Carly. I'm walking between them. We're on our way to the Bushwell lobby door when Carly says, "Oh I just remembered. Spencer said he's gonna have some spaghetti tacos ready."

"Food? Oh I'm so hungry." I say and run through the lobby doors. I immediately feel myself slipping and I fall on by back with a thud.

"Ahhhhh! I just mopped there!" Lewbert screams at me, but I'm too busy gasping because the wind was knocked out of me.

"Sam! Are you oooo-" he starts slipping because he rushed in. "-oook?" He managed to regain control. He carefully came over to me with a look of concern.

_He looks so cute..._

I nod my head and say, "Ya...Fredweird. I just...got the wind knocked out of me." He bends down and reaches his hand out so he can help me up. My heart rate starts to quicken and I hesitate, remembering what happened last time our hands came in contact. But I decide to grab his hand anyway. When our hands meet I feel warmth in my hand and as our grip gets tighter, my hand and arm start to tingle intensely. Then as he helps me up, he puts his hand on my lower back and fire shoots up my spine. I let out a small gasp as I get to my feet. I look up to tell him something, but I forget what it was when I look up into his eyes and his hand is still lightly touching my back. I hold his gaze and feel like I'm floating on air...

* * *

Freddie's POV

I just helped Sam up because she slipped on the floor caught up in her excitement for food. Then she looked up at me to tell me something, but apparently forgot and our eyes locked.

_Those beautiful eyes...like two pools of the bluest waters. I would give anything to jump in and let myself float in her gaze forever..._

Then I remember where I am and that Carly is standing a couple feet away. I also notice my hand lightly touching her back still, even though she is already on her feet. I quickly move my hand to my side and take a pseudo-casual step away, feeling my cheeks getting a little warmer than usual. I also notice that Sam's cheeks have turned a cute shade of pink and she looks away.

_Noo Sam's not blushing. Can't be._

"Thanks, nub." She says. The pink in her cheeks has gone down but it's still there, a little. I can tell; or perhaps it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. That's probably it.

"Ya, you're welcome, Puckett. Let's head upstairs." I say and head for the elevator, my hands still feeling the strange tingling sensation from when we touched. Sam and Carly nod and follow and we head upstairs to have some of what Spencer made.

* * *

Carly's POV

As the elevator goes up to our floor, I can't get what I just saw out of my mind. I just saw Sam slip and Freddie help her up. If it had just been that, I would've thought nothing of it. But while he was helping her up, he put his hand on her back and she let out a small, but noticeable gasp. If it were just that it would've been fine too, I mean he could've just touched a part of her back that was hurt. But then she looked up into his eyes and they were staring at each other for a good five seconds, and when they realized it, they looked away and they were _blushing. _I have hardly ever seen Sam blush. Then it hits me.

_Freddie broke up with me because he only liked me as a friend. I've realized that I will only ever like him as a friend as well. But I think he's also realized that he likes Sam..._

I know many others in my situation would feel mad, or jealous. But oddly enough, I don't feel anything of the sort. In fact, I'm a bit happy for them. Of course, it seems like both of them think the other hates them or likes them only as a friend. But who knows what will happen? Anything's possible.

* * *

Sam's POV

My whole body feels lighter than air. My back is still feeling the after-effects of Fredward's hand. My hand almost feels numb from all the tingling. And the image of those dark brown pools of chocolate he calls eyes is etched in my memory. After what just happened, I get a small hope that he likes me too. But it's not possible, right? After years of me abusing him physically and mentally, there's no way he can like me...right? Yet after this reasoning, the hope lingers. And I don't mind one bit.

* * *

Jonah's POV 7:46 PM

I'm in my room jamming on my PearPod to some Cuttlefish. I look at the clock and open up the mail client on it. I have one new message. I pause the music and open it up.

_Dear ,_

_I read your email and I must make a suggestion. Please invest in a spell checking device. You need one. Badly. I nearly trashed your email because the atrocity was hurting my retinas. But on to the topic of ruining iCarly. I trust your judgment and that you are positive that they have feelings for each other; and since I have nothing to lose, I made your recordings. It only took me about 20 minutes. Even though I am about 80% positive that you are too incompetent to execute your plan and that you are likely to foul it up, like I said, I have nothing to lose. I have attached the two recordings. I will keep my eye out on iCarly to see if you have any sort of negative effect, or if you fouled up like I suspect you will. Goodbye._

_Nevel Papperman_

Excited, even though I think he insulted me, I checked the attachments. Sure enough, the two mp3s were there. I immediately started downloading, pleased at how well my plan was going.

**

* * *

**

**Oooo :P I liked writing that chapter. I added some nice Seddie in there ;) So how was it? Lemme know in the reviews!**

**Oh, btw if you didn't understand "pseudo-casual" when I used it in there, the prefix "pseudo-" means "false". **  
**Thanks again Kpfan72491 and KWilson! I appreciate your reviews :) Well I have football practice tomorrow at 2-5 so I may crank out another chapter then ;) We'll just have to wait and see.  
**


	5. Prom is Approaching

**A/N Hey guys! I just learned that the site removes fake email addresses in stories as you probably saw in the last chapter :P But I trust that you guys understood who was getting which email. So far I've been pretty good with updating the story every day. I already have the final chapter formed in my mind and I like it :) Let's hope you guys do too! There will be a few more chapters before then, though. Anyway, read on Seddiers!**

* * *

Jonah's POV | Tuesday | 8:07 AM

I'm at my locker swapping out books. Last night I listened to those files that nerd sent me. Gotta give the kid credit, the files he gave me sounded as if Freddie and Sam had recorded them themselves. As I thought about this plan, I came to the realization that it would be a lot easier if I had someone helping me out. But who in this school hates the iCarly gang and would be willing to help me?

Then the answer to my question came walking by.

"Hey, Jonah." Valerie says, apparently on her way to class.

"Hey, Val. Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" I say, a smile touching the corner of my lips.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I'm walking through the halls to get to my locker. I see Jonah and Valerie by his locker talking in semi-hushed tones.

_Bleck, Jonah and Valerie. My two least favorite people._

Then I see a kid stapling up a poster. As I pass by, I read, "Guys and girls! Prom on Friday, March 26 7-10 PM! Be there!" written in obnoxious colors.

_Oh ya, people have been talking about that for like a month. I thought I was just going to go with Carly, but now I'm not, obviously. Who should I ask? _I think.

_Well who do you think? Ask Sam. I swear, sometimes you're so dense. _The voice in my head replies.

_Oh, hey there! I was beginning to wonder where you went. And I don't think so. She'd _never _say yes._

_Oh don't be such a weenie. _

_I am not a-_

"Hey, Fredweird." Sam says, snapping me out of my mental conversation. I had apparently reached my locker, but didn't notice because I was engrossed in said mental conversation.

"Oh, hey Sam." I say, my heart rate starting to quicken.

_Well go on, ask her!_

_I don't know..._

_You're being a weeeeeniee._

_Enough with that!_

The sound of Sam's locker closing snapped me back to reality.

"Later, Fredlumps." She says and looks at me, our eyes locked for a little longer than normal. After a couple seconds, she blinks a couple times, then looks away and gives me a small wave. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink again.

"Bye, Sam."

_She's so cute... _I think as I watch her walk away. _Oh, I'd better swap out my books! _I had forgotten all about the fact that I was in school and needed books. I hurriedly swap out my books and head to class as the bell rings.

* * *

Valerie's POV

Jonah just spent the last few minutes explaining to me that he heard Freddie tell Gibby that he likes Sam, of all people. Then he told me about his plan and about how he got that nerd Nevel kid to make a couple audio files of Freddie and Sam "saying" that they don't like each other. Then I listened to them on his PearPod. I gotta say, the files are pretty convincing. If I didn't know that they were fake I would've thought that Freddie and Sam recorded it themselves. I've agreed to help him with his plan.

I look at the clock and realize that the bell's about to ring. "Jonah, let's continue this later. See ya."

"K. Later." He says, smirking.

* * *

Sam's POV | 2:57 PM

I'm sitting in my last period waiting for the dumb bell to ring. I glance over at Fredwad, who's writing something down in his notebook. I rest my head in the palm of my hand and look at him longingly. All day I've been silently hoping for him to ask me to the prom, but he hasn't. *sigh* Well, there's still time. Prom's not until Friday. That's three whole days for him to ask me...if he even will.

The bell rings and I lazily grab my backpack and head out. Fredward walks over to me and says, "My mom's picking me up today for our _synchronized swimming _lessons." I let out a laugh even though inside I'm disappointed that he won't be walking with me and Carly today.

"Well have fun with that, nub." I say with a smirk. "Catch ya later."

"K, see ya, Puckett." He says and heads out the doors. I sigh and head over to the lockers where Carly is so we can walk home.

* * *

Jonah's POV | 3:04 PM

I'm walking down the halls on my way out of the school and I see Wendy doing something with some other girls. She's holding a clipboard. I head over to her. You see, I kind of have a thing for Wendy, even though she seems to be friends with those iCarly people. "Hey, Wendy. What's up?" I ask.

"Oh. Hi Jonah." She says, a little derisively. She, like many other people in the school, had heard about how I tried to kiss Carly while dating Sam. "I'm head of the prom committee and I'm getting stuff set up. Delegating positions and the like. I'm trying to find someone to DJ the dance. I tried getting Wesley to do it, but he can't."

"I'll do it. Sounds like fun." I say, trying to act cool.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, ya I'm cool with stuff like that."

"Hm. Alright. You're the new DJ." She says, sounding a little unhappy about it.

"Cool. Well see ya later, Wendy."

"Ya, ya, whatever." She says and waves me off, eyes locked on her clipboard.

_She'll warm up to me. _I think as I walk away with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Freddie's POV | 5:47 PM

I just got home from synchronized swimming lessons with my mom. All I could think about while I was swimming was Sam. All day I had opportunities to ask her to prom, but as the voice in my head put it, I "weenie'd out".

I'm in my room changing now, my mind still on Sam.

_You need to ask her to prom. Seriously. _The voice has been spurring me on all day.

_I...I will. _All of a sudden I feel a strong resolve and decide I will ask her to prom at school tomorrow. I can't right now because she's at her house being forced to clean her room by her mom.

_Well that's good to hear. About time you decided to follow your heart._

**

* * *

So how'd you guys like that one? Let me know in the reviews! :) **

**My favorite part personally was Freddie's voice in his head aka his heart calling him a weenie haha :P **

**Thanks for your reviews Kpfan72491, dance princess 4eva, Mari13ssa, abracadabra94, and KWilson! I love getting feedback for my chapters :) Well, next chapter should be up by tomorrow night!  
**


	6. The Plan is in Motion

**A/N Hey guys! I had nothing to do so I decided to start on this chapter. I go to practice i a couple hours and when I get back, I'm sure I'll start another. Man, I'm putting these up fast haha. Well anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Freddie's POV | Wednesday | 8:05 AM

I'm at my locker swapping out books as usual. I've been looking for Sam so I can ask her to the prom. As I'm swapping out books I hear some voices in a nearby classroom.

_Sounds like Sam and Carly. _I eavesdrop while I get my books ready.

* * *

Jonah's POV

The plan is in motion. Val and I discussed how we were gonna do this last night. I sent her copies of both recordings. We planned for me to wait in an empty classroom nearby Freddie's locker and wait for him to swap out books. We planned for her to spread the word that Sam was needed by a teacher, any teacher, as long as it kept her away from where Freddie was. Then, when Sam realizes that the teacher doesn't need her, she'll walk down the hall to get to her locker. Valerie will be in a classroom in the hallway that she's most likely going to walk down and when Sam gets close, play the track. While all that is happening, I'm playing the track with Sam's voice on it. This was a pretty detailed plan and needed to go off perfectly.

I hear Freddie swapping books in his locker and check to see if Sam's there and she's not. I text Val, "Is Sam busy?"

She texts back, "Yep. Everything's goin well ovr here."

Well, time to play the track. I get excited and press "play".

* * *

Freddie's POV

I slow down my book swapping so I can focus more on what Carly and Sam are saying.

"Sam, just curious, do you like anyone?" Carly says.

"Me? No." Sam replies.

"Are you sure? How about Freddie? It's ok if you do."

"No! Carly, I have never and I will never 'like' that nub." Sam says with clear venom in her voice. "He's a dork and that's that."

With every word my body felt colder from the ice in her voice. My heart sank to the floor. My chest stung with a sharp pain and I shut my locker and walked as fast as I could to class, barely able to hold back tears.

* * *

Jonah's POV

I took a peek outside and saw Freddie walking really quickly away. I smiled, satisfied that my half of the plan worked. The rest was up to Valerie.

* * *

Sam's POV

Some kid had told me that Mr. Howard wanted to see me in room 214 but he wasn't there. So I shrugged and started walking to my locker. I'm walking there now and I can't help but hear something coming from the classroom I'm passing. I normally would've just passed by, uninterested, but I heard Gibby say something that piqued my interest so I eavesdropped.

"So, Freddie, do you like anyone?" I heard Gibby say, and I hoped that Fredward would say my name.

"Nope." He says plainly. My heart sinks, but I continue listening.

"Are you sure? What about Sam?" I'm surprised to hear him ask this, and I get hopeful again.

"No! Are you kidding me? I will _never _like her. She's evil and barely my friend. Don't even ask a dumb question like that." I shut my eyes, walking backwards slowly away from the door. I stop eavesdropping. I don't want to hear any more. My heart feels as if someone took a jagged piece of glass and stabbed it, then ripped it out. I walk faster, trying to distance myself as far away as I can, tears stinging my eyes.

* * *

Valerie's POV

The track ends and I look outside to see Sam looking down and walking pretty quickly away from the door. I smile and text Jonah, "My half worked perfectly. U?"

He texted back a few seconds later, "Without a hitch ;)"

I smile and put my phone away, pleased at what we've done.

* * *

Carly's POV | 11:47 AM

I'm concerned. The whole day Freddie and Sam have appeared to be distancing themselves away from each other. Not only that, but they've also both been looking very somber and depressed. I don't know what happened this morning or last night, but whatever did happen, it hurt them both a lot. I tried getting one of them to tell me what happened but they're both stubborn. I sigh and eat my lunch.

* * *

Freddie's POV | 3:06 PM

Right when the bell rang I went into the parking lot and rode home with my mom. I'm quiet the ride there, just like I was quiet all day. My body was at school, but my mind wasn't. All I could think about was what Sam said. Every word like a cut on my heart administered by a dull blade. Each word leaving a deeper gash. The voice in my head, or my "heart", didn't say anything either. I guess it shuts up when it's broken. My mom is saying something but it falls on deaf ears.

We get home and I immediately go to my room and push a chair up against the door knob. I put in my headphones and lay in bed, listening to my PearPod, trying to drown out my pain.

* * *

Sam's POV | 3:07 PM

The whole day, I felt like crap. I didn't say anything to anyone and kept to myself. Carly walked up to me and looked concerned, trying to tell me something but she was tuned out. All day, all I could think about were the things that Fredward said about me this morning. He said I was barely his _friend. _That hurt me more than anything. When I get home, my mom yells at me to do something but I tune her out. I go to my room and lock the door. I fall on my bed, put in my headphones and listen to songs on my PearPod, trying to forget about the constant sting in my chest.

* * *

Jonah's POV

All day I felt pretty happy, because I saw that Freddie and Sam were really depressed. I was proud of myself for accomplishing my plan. Now Freddie and Sam are worse than I've ever seen them and it was all my doing. I can't stop the smile that accompanies the thought.

**

* * *

D: I did not enjoy writing this one. But hey, every good story needs an antagonist. So what'd you think? Do you want to strangle Jonah? Lemme know in the reviews!**

**Thanks Kpfan72491, abracadabra94, KWilson, dance princess 4eva, Mari13ssa, and Fiddlegirl for your reviews! I really appreciate them :)  
**


	7. We'll Go as Friends

**A/N Hey guys! I started this last night but I was super tired so I decided to continue it today and kinda procrastinated :P Well here it is!**

* * *

Freddie's POV | Thursday | 11:57 PM

I'm sitting at a lunch table with people I hardly hang out with. Anything to get as far away from Sam as I could.

_There she is. _I think as I see Sam taking her food to her table. _She's so beautiful...No. I..I need to get over her. I'll...ask some other girls. There's bound to be at least one girl I like as much as Sam._

_Ya, just like the Lions are bound to win the Super Bowl this season. _

_Hey, I missed you._

_Ya, I know you did. But my point is that you aren't going to find a girl like Sam. _

_Well, that's fantastic. Because I am never going to have her. _A wave of sadness and longing comes over me. The voice becomes silent.

_Ya that's what I thought. _I think and continue eating my lunch.

* * *

Sam's POV

I take a tray of food to the table, but I'm not hungry. I look a few tables down and see Fredward. _He doesn't know I was eavesdropping; so why is he avoiding me? _I wonder. I decided to sit with Carly today. After all, she's my best friend. No use in avoiding her too.

"Hey Sam." Carly says to me when I sit down.

"Hey Carls." I take a bite out of the chicken sandwich the lunch lady gave me. It tastes like a beach towel. I take another bite.

"So, you going to prom?" She asks. I pause from eating, beating back painful thoughts of Fredward.

"Nope. I don't have a date." I say, trying to sound like I don't care.

"Well neither do I. We can go together. All three of us. Me, you, and Freddie. As friends, you know?"

"No. Definitely not." I say. It's bad enough seeing him at school, but to see him in a tux at prom...

* * *

Carly's POV

"C'monnn! Freddie already said he'd go!" I lie. That seemed to catch her off guard.

"Wait, he did?" She asks.

"Ya, I talked to him about it last night." I do my best to keep my body language in check and my voice convincing.

"Hm." She sighs. "Alright, I'll go." She continues eating.

_Phew, I'm glad she bought it. Now I just have to convince Freddie to come too._

* * *

Sam's POV

I can't believe Fredweird agreed.

_I bet Carly was lying. Oh well. Whether she lied or not, tomorrow night should be interesting._

* * *

Freddie's POV | 1:46 PM

I'm in study hall and the teacher has been letting us hang out and talk for the period. I see Carly walking up to me.

"Hey, Freddie." She says with a small smile.

"Hey, Carly. What's up?" I reply.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering. Do you wanna just go to the prom with me and Sam, as friends? Since none of us have a date or anything."

"Who says I don't have a date?"

"You do?" She says, surprised.

"Nah." I say with a smirk. "But I don't really wanna go."

"Aw, c'mon. Sam already said she'd go." This surprised me a little.

"She did? Really?"

"Oh, ya. I talked to her at lunch today." I study Carly's eyes, looking out for deception, but I find none.

"Oh..ok. Well I guess I'll go. Should be fun."

She smiles and says, "Cool. Uh, talk to you later." She says and starts walking around the room.

"K. Later." I say and sit down at my desk, twirling my pencil with my fingers.

* * *

Jonah's POV 2:04 PM

I'm walking down the hall and see Wendy with her eyes still locked on that clipboard of hers.

"Hey, Wendy." I say.

"Hey." Her eyes are still on the clipboard.

"So, do you have a date to prom?" I ask, sounding as cool as I can.

"No." She replies.

"Oh, then do you want to go with me?" I ask, hopeful.

"I wasn't answering your question about whether I had a date or not. I was answering the question I knew you'd ask. And you did ask it. The answer is 'no'." She says. "Besides, you're DJ'ing. Why would you get a date?"

"I'm what?" I ask, confused.

"You're DJ'ing. You volunteered for it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh...ya I remember."

"Good." She hasn't taken her eyes off that dang clipboard. Without thinking, I swat it out of her hands to get her full attention. I immediately regret it.

She slowly turns her eyes to look at me. She is glaring at me in a way that intimidates me to the bone and I walk backwards slowly away, then turn and sprint in the opposite direction.

* * *

Freddie's POV | 3:06 PM

I gathered up my books and I am waiting for Carly and Sam to finish. I promised Carly I'd walk home with them today, despite how I might feel being around Sam. I watch her from behind, admiring her gorgeous blonde locks cascading down her shoulders. I look away when I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I feel my eyes begin to water.

They finish at the same time and close their lockers. "Alright Freddie, let's go." Carly says and starts walking out, Sam and I on either side of her.

* * *

Sam's POV

We're walking home and I feel uncomfortable that Fredward decided to come along, too. Whenever he's around, my chest stings like some invisible person is using my heart as a dartboard. I avoid looking at him and keep to myself on the walk there.

We reach the Bushwell and head up the elevator to Carly and Fredward's floor. We get to their floor and Fredward says he has to get searched for ticks then run errands with his mom for the rest of the day.

"Later, Freddie."

"Bye." I say.

"Later guys." He says and enters his apartment.

"I made spaghetti tacos!" Spencer says and beckons us to the kitchen.

We eat and hang out for an hour until my mom texts me to come home because she bought a new bikini.

"Later, Carls."

"Bye, Sam. See ya at school tomorrow. Don't forget about prom."

"Ya, ya whatever." I say and head out the door, dreading going to prom.

**

* * *

So how was that chapter? My favorite part would have to be Wendy scaring Jonah away haha :P I have thought about it, and decided that the finale of this story will be the NEXT chapter!  
It will be pretty interesting ;) I'm probably gonna start it about midnight tonight and finish it by 3 AM. That's pretty much been the timeframe for all my chapters xD I'm a night owl. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the finale!**


	8. The PromFinale

**Well guys, this ones gonna be longer than the rest I'll tell you that. Without further ado, here's the finale for "iDon't Know if I Love You".**

* * *

Freddie's POV | Friday, 1:36 PM

The whole day today all people have been talking about is the prom. Prom this, prom that. I am tired of hearing about it. I wouldn't even be going if I hadn't promised Carly. I'll probably just sit at a table and drink punch while I watch other people dance.

_Or you could ask Sam to dance._

_Oh, fantastic idea. Then I'll take off all my clothes and start breakdancing. _I think, sarcastically.

I sigh. The prom has been on my mind since yesterday. I can only imagine how beautiful Sam's going to look in whatever dress she puts on. My heart rate starts quickening just thinking about it.

I'm in class right now. I am not paying attention whatsoever to what Mrs. Briggs is rambling on about. All I can think about is the stupid prom.

Sam's POV

Mrs. Briggs is talking about something that I don't care to pay attention to. Right now all that's on my mind is the prom and how I'm going with Carly and _Fredward. _It is likely going to be one of the worst nights of my life but I guess I can survive.

Mrs. Briggs is still going on and on... I get sleepy and doze off...

I'm at the dance sitting by myself at a table drinking some punch. Gibby's dancing shirtless in the middle of the dance floor and everybody's cheering him on.

"Hey." I look up and see Fredward putting down a cup of punch. He looks amazing in his tux. "I noticed you sitting all alone. Want to dance?"

My heart starts racing. "I would love to..."

_[Thwap!] _I jerk my head up and see Mrs. Briggs drilling me with a stare. Hardly intimidating.

"No sleeping in my class!" She says and walks back to the front.

"Hey Sam. Who were you talking to? You were all like 'I would love to...'" Gibby asks.

"I was talking to the butcher and telling him I would love to have another rack of ribs." I lie.

Gibby rolls his eyes and starts paying attention to the teacher.

_Too close. _I think to myself. _Gonna have to not sleep in class the rest of the day._ Just thinking about staying awake the rest of the day scares me. But I have to do it or else I might say something that I can't lie my way around.

Jonah's POV | 3:03 PM

I'm walking down the hall. _I need a date. I don't care what Wendy says, I need someone to go with._

"Hey Jenny. You. Me. Prom?"

"Got a date already, Jonah."

_Just keep walking. You'll find someone who'll go with you._

"Hey Melissa! Wanna go to the prom with me?"

"Sure Jonah, I'll go with you. Right after I finish watering my magic beans so I can climb up to the clouds and kill a giant." She rolls her eyes and starts talking to her friend.

_Just keep walking, man._

"Hey Sarah. Wanna go to the prom?"

"Oh sorry I can't. I have to watch bread rise with my family tonight. It's sure to be an exciting one. Tonight's pumpernickel."

I look at the ground and continue walking.

_[Bang!] _I smack into a door and fall backwards. I apparently got to the end of the hall. I hear laughter behind me and get up and walk away, trying to retain some of my pride.

_Ah, whatever. I'm DJ'ing anyway. I don't need a date._

Freddie's POV | 6:00 PM

I'm almost ready to go to the prom. Got my dad's old tux on. It is in pretty good shape. Practically looks brand new. It fits me pretty well too.

"Wow, mom. Thanks for finding this for me." I say, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, you're welcome, son. You're growing up so fast.." My mom chokes up and hugs me.

"Aw, mom." I say, returning the hug.

I glance at the clock. "Oh, I'd better get going." I put on some cologne real quick and head out the door and knock on Carly's. Spencer answers a couple seconds later.

"Oh, hey Freddie. Carly's just getting ready. She'll be down in a sec." He pauses to look at me. "Wow, nice tux!"

"Thanks. It was my dad's."

"Oh, cool. Well I'll be in my room lookin' for my other shoe." He says and starts heading for his room.

"You're missing a shoe?"

"Ya, I had them both this morning, but now I can't find the left one." He says and goes into his room.

"K, well good luck with that." I say and sit down on the couch. A few minutes later Carly comes down the stairs. I get up to look at her. She's wearing a lovely green dress.

"Wow, Carly. You look great." I say.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She says with a smirk.

"Thanks." I smirk back.

"I found it!" Spencer says running out of his room, proudly holding up a left shoe. "It was in my-" He trips over his own foot and while he's falling, accidentally tosses the shoe out of an open window. He runs over to the window. "Oh, man!" He says and walks back into his room. Carly and I start laughing for a few seconds then calm down.

"Well, Sam said she's on her way so we just gotta wait 'til she gets here." Carly says. A few seconds later there's a knock on the door. "Oh. That's probably her now."

I look down, afraid of what I might see on the other side of the door. I hear the door open. I hesitate, but look up and what I see leaves me speechless. Sam is in the doorway wearing a beautiful purple dress, and her hair is breathtaking. Her soft blonde curls are flowing over her shoulders like a beautiful, golden waterfall. **(A/N I'm a guy and not very good at describing dresses, so I did some searching and found some. Links to pics on my profile.)**

"Wow, Sam. You look amazing!" Carly says.

Sam looks at me and our eyes meet. Our gazes lock and I stutter, "Uh..y-ya you look, um, good." She looks down and I do the same, my chest hurting badly. I hide the pain well, though.

"Well!" Carly says, attempting to break the awkwardness. "We'd better get going. See ya, Spence!"

"Bye!" Spencer yells from his bedroom. "Have fun!"

Sam's POV

Fredward looked incredible in his tuxedo. I could smell his cologne...it smelled great. I look at him and our eyes lock for a moment.

"Uh..y-ya you look, um, good." Fredward says.

I look down. _He doesn't mean it..he's just trying to be a good friend...even though I'm "barely his friend". _The pain in my chest hits me intensely. I manage to keep from wincing.

"Well! We'd better get going. See ya, Spence!"

"Bye! Have fun!" We head out of Carly's apartment.

Jonah's POV | 7:01 PM

I'm all set up for the dance. All the speakers are hooked up and I've got some music going at a medium volume until everyone shows up. I see Carly, Sam, and Freddie enter the gym. _Hm, so they're all going to the dance as a group of friends, I see. _I can tell Sam and Freddie still think the other hates them, because even from where I'm standing, I can tell things are tense. _Good. _I see Wendy out of the corner of my eye give me the thumbs up, meaning I can start the real music.

"Hey there guys and girls. Let's break the ice with a nice fast song. So get on the floor and bust a move!" I chuckle to myself. _Wow, I sound stupid. But I got myself into this. _I play "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas for the first song. Halfway into the song, practically everybody's dancing, except for Sam and Freddie. Carly looks like she's trying to get them to stand up and dance, but she's failing.

Carly's POV

Sam and Freddie are being impossible. I'm trying to get them up and dance, but all they're doing is sitting there, acting like I'm not here.

"Hey Carly." I turn and see Shane. "I noticed you here without a date. Want to dance?"

"Oh, that sounds awesome, but don't you have a date?" I ask.

"Ya, but apparently on the way here, a shoe fell from the sky and cracked her windshield. It freaked her out and she and ran into a light pole." He says.

"Oh wow that's so weird...is she okay?" I ask. _Way to go Spencer._

"Oh, ya the car's just pretty bad. She's not seriously hurt or anything."

"Well that's good."

"So...shall we dance?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Yes, we shall." I smile and walk with Shane to the dance floor. If Sam and Freddie want to just sit there, then they can sit there all they want.

Freddie's POV | 8:15 PM

This is the worst night of my life. Sam and I have been sitting at this table for about 1 hour and 10 minutes. Carly's been dancing with Shane for about forty minutes. Every so often I would glance at Sam and even stare, admiring her beauty. She's having just about as bad a time as I am at this stupid prom.

_Ask her to dance you loser. _Ah, the voice returns.

_No. She'll just say no. You heard what she told Carly. _I remember and the memory of those words sting my heart.

_You won't know unless you try._

_Guess I won't know then._

Sam's POV | 8:46 PM

I've been sitting in this chair for about an hour and 45 minutes. Why did I promise Carly I'd come? This is torment. At leat Carly and Shane have been having a good time. Fredward's been sitting here just like me. A few people have walked over to tell us to get up and dance, but we both just ignore them.

_Why doesn't he go out there and ask a girl to dance? There are plenty here without guy dates. With his looks he could easily get one of them to dance with him. _I suppose I'm a little glad he hasn't gone over to any of the girls to ask them to dance. It would hurt me to see him dancing with some girl.

Freddie's POV

I'm sitting here, bored as ever. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carly walking towards us with Shane.

"C'mon guys, get up and dance for at least one song." Carly begs.

I glance at Sam, and she's still looking at the floor. "Well alright. I guess just one."

Sam looks up, sighs, then lazily gets up and says, "Fine, but if it's slow I'm sitting back down."

Jonah's POV | 9:01 PM

I just had to take a dump for a while. _I knew I shouldn't have eaten that gas station burrito before I got here._ While I was gone I put my PearPod which was connected to the speakers on shuffle. The last song just ended and I'm making my way through the crowd when the next song comes on. But it doesn't sound like a song.

"So, Freddie, do you like anyone?" Gibby's voice rings through the speakers.

_Oh...crap. _I think and push and shove in an effort to get to my PearPod.

Freddie's POV

"So, Freddie, do you like anyone?" I hear Gibby's voice through the speakers. Except there's one issue. Gibby is next to me holding hands with Tasha.

Everyone's eyes are on me, but then they see Gibby, and become confused. There's a lot of murmuring going on.

"Nope." I hear my _own_ voice ring through the speakers.

Now I'm really confused. When people look at me, I say, "I don't remember having this conversation with Gibby. I never did." and people get even more confused. I look over at Sam and her mouth is open in utter shock.

"Are you sure? What about Sam?" The whole crowd of kids directs their attention to me and Sam.

"No! Are you kidding me? I will _never _like her. She's evil and barely my friend. Don't ev-" The conversation in the speakers cuts off and I am in complete shock.

Jonah's POV

I finally managed to make it through the crowd, but not quickly enough. When I manage to pause the track, Wendy walks up to me and snatches the PearPod out of my hands.

She snatches up the mic and says, "Hello? Hello, attention everybody." Everybody looks at her. I make an attempt to get the mic away from her but she points at some football players and then to me and they immediately grab me and hold me back. "Hey. What you just heard was a track on Jonah's PearPod. As you know, he is the DJ for this dance and he left his post and put his PearPod on shuffle. The track you just heard is labeled," She pauses to look at the device, "'Hate track-Freddie'." There's some talking in the crowd. "Right below it, is 'Hate track-Sam'. Let's play it."

Sam's POV

I can hardly follow what Wendy is saying. So...Jonah recorded a conversation Fredward and Gibby had? But then she says "Right below it, is 'Hate track-Sam'. Let's play it."

Then I hear Carly's voice on the speakers. "Sam, just curious, do you like anyone?"

Freddie's POV

Then I hear it. "Sam, just curious, do you like anyone?" I recognize the first sentence immediately.

"Me? No." Sam's voice rings through the speakers.

"Are you sure? How about Freddie? It's ok if you do."

"No! Carly, I have never and I will never 'like' that nub. He's a dork and that's that." The words cause my chest to hurt intensely and I wince.

Then my brain begins to piece things together. At the same time, Sam and I say, "Jonah." Both our voices are laced with anger. The people nearest us start to part and the others follow. After a few seconds, a clear path is between us and Jonah. I start walking towards him quickly, but Sam goes much quicker.

The football players holding Jonah release him when Sam gets close.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam." Jonah says. Sam grabs him by the collar and shoves him to the wall with such force, I and everyone around me wince. I get to where Sam and Jonah are.

Sam's POV

"Talk!" I say, holding Jonah up against the wall.

"Ok ok. I got that n-nerd kid to make fake recordings of you guys and, you know, played them in a place that was nearby you..." Jonah says, trembling.

I yell and pull back my fist, ready to deal a blow to his face that will likely knock all his teeth out. But then I feel a hand in the crook of my elbow and see Fredward, giving me a look that says, "Don't do it. You'll regret it." My arm feels warm and tingles intensely and I calm down, lowering my fist. Jonah appears relieved too and I throw him onto the floor and he scrambles away.

_Pathetic._

Freddie's POV

So this whole time, Jonah had just messed with my-our-heads, making us believe the other hated us? When I heard the recording that sounded like my voice, I cringed at the words. No wonder Sam was also distancing herself from me.

After I stop Sam from blowing Jonah's jaw off, she turns to me and walks forward until we are about a foot apart.

"So...you really didn't say that stuff about me?" She asks, her eyes starting to water.

"Of course not." I say, my voice soft. " And do you know why?"

_Grab her hands!_

_I can take it from here, thank you. _I get a surge of confidenceand grab her hands and my whole arms feel like fire is shooting up them, burning with pleasure.

"W-why?" Her voice cracks when I grab her hands and she seems surprised.

"Well, Sam, for years you've physically and emotionally abused me," I say with a small smile, "and some other guys would say you're not like other girls; and they're right, you aren't. You are Sam Puckett, and I have fallen in love with you. I love you, Sam."

Sam's POV

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. Fredward Benson said he loved me. I don't think before I speak and try to come up with a witty sarcastic remark. Instead, I speak from my heart.

"I love you too, Freddie." He smiles and his hands go from my hands to my waist, and he pulls me closer. He leans towards me and our lips meet. I wrap my arms around his neck and he tightens his embrace. My whole body is tingling and feels like it's on fire. But it's a good fire. A great fire.

Freddie's POV

When our lips meet and we hold each other in a sweet embrace, my body feels chills and shivers and tingling and it felt amazing. We kiss for a few seconds then hear people 'aww'ing behind us and our lips part. We look around and some people were starting to cry and other's were talking about how they knew it would happen.

"Well," we look up and next to us Wendy is speaking. "I guess I'll have to DJ the last 30 minutes of this thing. Jonah's music sucked anyway. Well, everybody grab a partner, this one's gonna be slow."

The music starts and I walk out to the dance floor and hold out my hand and say, "May I have this dance?"

Sam walks towards me and I grab her hand and pull her close. I put my hands on her lower back and she puts hers around my neck and we sway to the music, our eyes closed, simply enjoying each other's embrace and the song.

"..._I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_wasting time and another day._

_I keep running away, _

_even from the good things..."_

**

* * *

Wow that's a long chapter :P So how'd you guys like the story? Lemme know in the reviews!**

**This is definitely not going to be my only fanfic. I loved writing this one so much. Anywho, hope ya liked the story, and hopefully I'll have a new one started soon :)  
**

"No! Carly, I have never and I will never 'like' that nub.


End file.
